Hell's Belles
by SnowdropDeuce
Summary: On his first day at CLAMP, Kamui meets a couple of highly unusual students. COUPLES: KeiichixKamui, FuumaxKakyou, SeishirouxSubaru WARNINGS: OCs, insanity, definitely yaoi.
1. Prologue

**Hell's Belles   
Prologue**  
**By** Ame and Kouri 

**Disclaimer:** We own Johnny, and ourselves, but no one and nothing else. Let us tell you something, wishing on the first freaking star doesn't help.

**Warnings:** Insanity, character torture, OCs, yaoi, twisted plots, more yaoi…possible smut.

* * *

"So, you sure you're ready for this?"

A slight nod. "Yes."

"You did just get out of the hospital. We just want to make sure you'll be okay attending classes this soon."

"I'll be alright."

Worried blue eyes met determined amethyst ones.

"Okay. If you're certain."

Another nod.

"Well, then. I'll have someone show you around, answer questions you may have, and the like."

"Thank you."

Shirou Kamui bowed and left the office. The older man, Imonoyama Nokoru, sat down at his desk. He hit a button on a device.

"Ne, Suoh," he said. "Call in Segawa Keiichi."

* * *

**Authors:** Hello! Ame and Kouri here. This is our first collaboration fanfic. We hope you enjoy how we attempt to humor everyone and torture others.

Love always,

Snowdrop Deuce


	2. Chapter One

**Hell's Belles  
Chapter One  
By** Ame and Kouri

_**Ame's Disclaimer:** What? You need to be told again? …Are you trying to make us cry? …Sick bastards…_

_**Kouri's Disclaimer:** We don't own X, if we did, Keiichi would have done more than just "protect" Kamui from that earthquake in book eleven. Also, we don't own the title. It was derived from ACDC's "Hell's Bells" because Kouri loves the song and thought it would be fun.

* * *

_

It was official; things were definitely different at the CLAMP Academy. Kamui's first day of school was rather…interesting so far. Right off the bat, he was introduced to the class representative, Segawa Keiichi, a tall, genki boy with mussed blond hair and milk chocolate-coloured eyes.

Keiichi, if nothing else, startled Kamui with his bright smile and boisterous voice. In his stunned state, Kamui somehow found himself agreeing to eat lunch with the other boy. It must have been the way Keiichi's excitement had completely obliterated any chance Kamui might have had to say something to decline the other boy's offer.  
And now, as the two boys ate, Kamui found himself becoming interested in getting to know Keiichi more. The blond boy seemed like fun and, in all honesty, made Kamui smile. Really, you just couldn't get upset around this guy. Any upsetting thoughts that one might have around Keiichi were instantly blasted into oblivion by the boy's radiating aura of cheerfulness. 

"Ne, Shirou-kun, why don't you come to my place for dinner sometime?" Keiichi asked. "My mom's a pretty good cook."

"Ano…" Kamui began. Then he thought about it. "Okay."

"Great!"

Kamui was about to say something when the ground began to shake. Sensing that this was no ordinary earthquake, Kamui stood up to focus. Yup. This was definitely one of the Seven Angels at work. He pushed his senses to try to see who it was, but a cry of "get down!" broke his concentration, and before he knew it, Kamui found himself thrown to the ground with Keiichi on top of him.

Minutes passed, taking the tremors with them. Once the shaking halted, Kamui let out a small sigh of relief. Keiichi, on the other hand, switched into worried-lecture mode.

"You should know better!" he told Kamui. "You NEVER stand up in an earthquake like that!"

"A-ano…you're…heavy," Kamui said.

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Keiichi said, getting off Kamui and helping the smaller boy up.

"It's okay."

The two boys resumed eating lunch. Just before the bell rang, Kamui pulled out his schedule. He looked at it and groaned. Math. Next period. Wonderful.

"Oh, hey!" Keiichi said, looking at Kamui's schedule. "You've got art as an elective! And sixth period too! You can sit at our table!"

"O-okay," Kamui said, wondering who else Keiichi associated with and whether they were as hyper as the blond.

* * *

Shinzui Kouri looked up as a shadow blocked the light from behind her. She turned to see Keiichi behind her, with a new student standing next to him. She gave a slight pout. The new kid was giving off a glorious air of angst.

"Hey Keiichi," she said. "Who's this?"

"This is Shirou Kamui," Keiichi said, slapping Kamui on the back.

"H-hi…" the kid wheezed, Keiichi having nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Hello, Kamui-kun," Kouri said. "My name is Shinzui Kouri."

Keiichi looked around. "Where is your sister?"

The girl pointed towards the section of the classroom where the pottery wheels sat. "She's right th--"

Kouri paused mid-word. Takamura Suoh had just come into the art room. The blue haired ninja headed straight for Kouri's sister.

"Rokugatsu Ame, come with me," Suoh said.

Ame didn't move from her spot at the pottery wheel. "If you're looking for Imonoyama-sama, he's at the Duklyon Café."

"Never mind then," Suoh sighed. "Thank you."

"No problem," Ame said. She turned the wheel off and carefully cut the piece off to prepare for the kiln. The teacher would handle that.

Ame sat down next to her sister. She noted Kamui and gave him a soft smile.

"Hey, New Kid," she said.

"My name is Shirou Kamui," Kamui replied, a bit put off that Ame would call him "New Kid" as if it were his name.

"Should have introduced yourself," Ame grinned. "I'm Ame. Rokugatsu Ame."

"Nice to meet you," Kamui said.

He studied the two girls. They didn't seem like sisters. Ame had long pale blue hair that reached to her waist. It had silver coloured bangs and streaks of silver randomly in its body. Kouri's hair was boy-cut with long bangs, coloured a silvery-blue. Ame's skin was a light colour and Kouri was slightly tanned.

Neither of them wore the school uniform. Instead, Ame was dressed in a black velveteen shirt with a white silk shirt over it. She wore tight black denim jeans and a pair of mid-calf combat boots. Kouri had on tight black vinyl capris and a black high-necked tank top under a violet silk yukata with embroidered sakura branches.

Suddenly the class bell rang. Ame looked around, as if looking for someone.

"Oh dear," she said. "Johnny-kun seems to be late."

"He's probably being molested by the soccer captain again," Kouri said in a very mellow tone.

"Oh, I was," said a very amused American voice.

Kamui looked up to see a red-haired older teen. The boy was taller, about 5'9", had a slight tan, and had eyes an unnatural shade of blue. He had a grin on his face as he sat down, just behind Keiichi.

The teacher came into the classroom a moment later. She came over to Kamui immediately and introduced herself as Haya Suki. (1) The woman had brown eyes and long blonde hair, held back in a ponytail. She wore glasses on her face and there was a certain air of bubbliness about her. Kamui looked from the teacher to Keiichi. The taller boy noticed the look that Kamui had on his face and laughed.

"I know what you're thinking, Shirou-kun," he said. "And no, Haya-sensei and I aren't related."

"Oh," Kamui said. "S-sorry."

"Eh, don't worry about it, Kamui-kun," Haya-sensei said. "You're not the first to think that. Now, have a seat! We'll get started after I take roll!"

Kamui sat down in an empty seat a couple of places from Keiichi. For a while, he tried to ignore attempts at conversation from the other art students, who kept asking what school he had transferred from and why. Kouri and Ame took one look at him and knew that the younger teen obviously did not want to talk about his old school. They studied Kamui closely, taking in his feminine looks, his light violet eyes, and his small structure. Kouri reached into her bookbag and pulled out a tape measure.

"Ne, Ame-chan," she said, standing up. "Do you have your notebook on you?"

"Of course," Ame replied. "I always have it on me. Why?"

"I think Shirou-kun would make a nice subject for our next project."

Ame took another look at Kamui. She nodded. "I think you're right. He's a pretty guy. A bit on the short side, but I always love a challenge."

Keiichi looked over at the two girls. "Oh, no, you two."

Kouri and Ame gave him innocent smiles. "What?"

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Keiichi asked.

"That depends," Ame said, "on what you think we're thinking."

Keiichi blinked. Kouri snickered.

"So," Ame continued. "What do you think we're thinking?"

"I see that measuring tape, Ame," Keiichi said. "You two are thinking about using Shirou-kun as a model, aren't you?"

"What's wrong with that?" Kouri asked, almost too innocently. "He'd make a nice model for our new designs. I mean, look at those eyes! They're just a touch lighter than ours are!"

"Uh, oh," Johnny said. "Are you two going to dress the new kid up as a hooker again?"

"A hooker?" Ame gaped. "Johnny, we're insulted!"

"You traumatized the last kid! You had him looking like the two-cent hooker that sits in front of that one noodle shop in Shinjuku!"

"That was our summer line!" Kouri protested. "Summer is hot! You need to wear shorts in the summer!"

"Not shorts that are practically briefs!"

"Oh, come on, Johnny," Ame said. "You know you liked the view."

"That's not the point…"

"Come on, Ame-chan," Kouri said. "The bell's going to ring in a few minutes."

Ame and Kouri started over to Kamui. Keiichi stood up and followed, trying his best to keep the two girls from causing the smaller boy mental trauma that would land him in six months of heavy therapy. Kouri politely tapped Kamui on the shoulder. The boy turned to face her.

"Uh…yes?" Kamui asked, spying the measuring tape.

"Ne, my sister and I were wondering if you could do us a huge favor," Kouri said. "Stand up please?"

Kamui blinked. Slowly, he stood, wondering if it was a mistake. Kouri immediately went to work taking all sorts of measurements on Kamui. She reported each measurement to Ame, who dutifully wrote each one down in the little green notebook she had in her hand. Keiichi hid his face in his hands, knowing that Kouri and Ame couldn't be stopped at this point. Once those two had a person's measurements, they were unstoppable. Haya-sensei came bouncing over.

"Oh, you're going to be making more clothes, girls?" she asked, watching Kouri finish up her measurements. "And is Shirou-kun here going to be your model?"

"Of sorts," Ame said, jotting down the last measurement as Kouri put her tape measure away.

"We'll have to go buy some more materials," Kouri said, putting her thumb on her chin and giving a soft pout as she concentrated. "I'm thinking some vinyl and silk. Violet hues and maybe dark blue."

"Maybe some mesh, too," Ame said, looking Kamui over once again. "Definitely a bit of leather."

Kamui turned pink. "L-leather…?"

"Oh!" Kouri exclaimed. "Velvet!"

Kamui sweatdropped and began wishing that he could fall into a hole at that moment. He at least wanted to hide from the two girls who were currently plotting to turn his wardrobe upside down and inside out. Keiichi went over to Kamui and put a comforting hand on the smaller boy's shoulder. Kamui looked up at Keiichi, possibly hoping for words of comfort.

"You're screwed, Shirou-kun," Keiichi said. "I'm sorry."

"What now?" Kamui asked.

"You're their new toy."

Kamui swallowed hard. "T-toy?"

"Ne, ne, Kouri-nee (2)," Ame said, cheerfully as she went through her notebook. "Remember that design we came up with a couple nights ago?"

"The one with the 'Pet Me' shirt?" Kouri asked.

"'Pet Me'…?" Kamui blinked.

"I can't wait to see some of the clothes you design for Shirou-kun!" Haya-sensei beamed. "I'll even give Shirou-kun credit for helping as a model."

Kamui gave an exasperated sigh. _Oh, well,_ he thought. _At least I'll get credit for this. This class might be the only one I don't fail.

* * *

_

"So," Yuzuriha chirped at dinner that night. "How was your first day, Kamui?"

"It went…well," Kamui replied. "I met a couple of people."

"Oh?" Sorata asked, perking an ear. "What kind of people?"

"Well, Segawa-kun is the class representative," the violet-eyed boy explained. "He gave me all the assignments he could to help me catch up with the rest of the class."

"That's nice of him," Arashi said.

Kamui nodded. "Also, in art class, there were a couple of girls who are going to help me with that class."

"Oh?" Yuzuriha inquired, tilting her head in curiosity. "How so?"

"They're using me as a guinea pig for their fashion line," Kamui said, sweatdropping.

Arashi, Sorata, and Yuzuriha gave him curious looks.

"Fashion line?" Sorata asked. "You're going to be their model?"

Kamui nodded.

"What kind of clothes do they design?" Arashi asked.

"From what I hear," Kamui said, "hooker-wear."

Sorata choked on the rice he had in his mouth. Arashi gave him a big whack on the back. Yuzuriha gave a curious "mwee?" as Kamui took a long sip of his tea. Sorata regained his composure and looked at the younger boy.

"Are you sure it was a good idea to volunteer for them?" Sorata asked.

"I didn't volunteer. _They_ grabbed me and took measurements and the teacher approved. So, now I'm stuck being their subject for their art project for the semester."

"I see…" Sorata said.

"But the teacher's giving me full credit for helping them, so whatever grade they get, I get," Kamui said.

"That's wonderful, then," Arashi said. "An easy A, if these two girls are any good."

"Judging from how Haya-sensei was so excited, I would think so," Kamui said.

"What are their names?" Sorata asked. "Maybe we can talk to them, make sure they don't really turn you into a hooker."

"Their names are Shinzui Kouri and Rokugatsu Ame," Kamui said. "And I'm not going to become a hooker! Despite whatever they think they're going to put me in."

"We just want to make sure that they're not going to do anything too horrible to you," Sorata said.

"Wait," Arashi said. "Kouri and Ame, you said?"

Kamui nodded.

"They're both in my advanced literature class," Arashi explained. "I'll have a small talk with them."

Kamui gave a small thanks, though he really didn't think it was necessary for Arashi to keep Kouri and Ame in check. The girls wouldn't put him in anything too wild, would they?

* * *

"Oh, yes! That's perfect, Ame-chan! I love it!" Kouri smiled as her sister showed her part of an outfit.

"Ne, ne, which fabric for the shirt? The silk or the vinyl?" Ame asked, bouncing from overindulgence of caffeine and excitement.

"The silk! Definitely the silk!"

"What colour? The indigo or the amethyst?"

"Mou…" Kouri pouted. "They'd both look just so good!" She thought for a moment. "Go with the indigo. And bring a scrap of the amethyst, so we can double check whether or not it will go with his eyes."

"I would think that it would," Ame said. "Remember, his eyes are just a tad lighter than ours."

"That's right," Kouri said. "I knew that."

"Sure you did."

"Eat me."

"Sorry, sis," Ame grinned. "I'm a vegetarian."

* * *

The next day, Kamui met up with Keiichi for lunch again. When he arrived at the place where they had agreed to meet, Kamui nearly let out a groan. Kouri and Ame were there. Both of them had a bag in their hands. Ame bounced over to Kamui as he walked up.

"Ne, Shirou-kun," she said, pulling out an indigo-coloured silk shirt. "Try this on for me, okay?"

Kamui sighed, set down his bag and took the shirt that Ame held out to him.

"You'll have to take your own shirt off," Kouri warned. "Otherwise, we won't be able to tell if it fits right."

Kamui blushed. He fought it down and pulled off his shirt. Keiichi blushed slightly. Kamui didn't notice, as he was in the middle of putting on the other shirt. Kouri and Ame watched carefully, keeping the colour of the shirt and the colour of Kamui's eyes in mind. When Kamui finished buttoning the last button of the shirt, Kouri cheered and Ame clapped.

"Ooh!" Kouri smiled. "It looks wonderful!"

"Another success!" Ame cheered.

"He does look good," Keiichi admitted.

Kamui blushed. "Does it really…look good on me?"

"Uh-huh!" Ame chirped. "It sets off your eyes!"

"Ne, Keiichi-kun," Kouri said. "Do you want us to make you some clothes as well?"

Keiichi turned bright crimson. "Uh…that's okay! I'm sure the two of you are really busy! You don't need to go through all that extra work!"

"Oh, come on!" Ame urged. "We like you, Keiichi! We'd gladly make something for you! Come over to our apartment after school and we'll see what we can come up with!"

"Well, actually," Keiichi said. "I-I'm having Shirou-kun over to dinner tonight, so…"

"Oh, are you now?" Kouri asked, a grin on her face. "Well, then, Kamui! You absolutely _have_ to wear this to your date!"

"D-date?" Kamui sweatdropped. "I—"

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "I almost forgot!"

She rummaged through her bag and pulled out a pair of pants. She grabbed Kamui's arm and led him to the nearest lavatory. Shoving the amethyst-eyed boy in, Kouri threw the pants to him.

"Now, put them on and tell us what you think," Ame said.

"Should I go in there with him?" Keiichi asked. "Help him figure out your designs?"

"Don't you dare," Kouri said. "It's a surprise for you."

"Oh, no…"

There was a moment of silence. Then Kamui came out of the lavatory, his face a brilliant red colour. Keiichi's jaw dropped. The smaller boy was dressed in the indigo shirt Ame had given him and a pair of almost too tight black leather pants. Kamui refused to look any of the three other teens in the face. His head was hung and his bangs covered his face.

Kouri and Ame clapped. Keiichi clapped and hid his blush from Kamui as best he could, despite the fact that Kamui refused to even lift his head half an inch.

"What's this?"

Kouri turned to see Johnny standing next to her, looking at Kamui.

"We put this together for Kamui last night!" she explained. "What do you think?"

Johnny gave a low purr in response. Kamui's face, if possible, turned three more shades of red; almost to a purple hue. Keiichi wondered absently just how many shades of red the smaller boy could turn. The girls, at the moment, were convulsing in silent laughter.

"Now, Johnny," Ame said, between giggles. "Run in there and grab Shirou-kun's uniform. Don't let him change back into it."

Johnny saluted and ran into the bathroom while Kouri held onto Kamui, so the boy didn't get in there. A minute later, the American boy came back out with a smile on his face and Kamui's uniform in his arms. With Kouri still holding onto him, Kamui couldn't grab his uniform, so Johnny proceeded to taunt to the younger boy with the clothes he now held.

"Hey!" Kamui pouted. "Give those back! Shinzui-sempai, let me go!"

"Run, Johnny!" Kouri smirked.

Johnny grinned like a maniac and bolted, waving Kamui's uniform around like a victory flag (or rather, two). Kamui sighed in exasperation and gave up.

"JOHNNY!" Ame called. "DON'T FORGET THAT WE CLUB TONIGHT!"

Johnny paused and turned. "SIX O'CLOCK AT THE BLUE MOON CAFÉ, RIGHT!"

"HAI!" Ame and Kouri shouted back in unison.

"You two club?" Kamui asked.

"Yup!" Ame said.

"Helps us forget our problems," Kouri added.

"But you don't actually do anything…illegal, when you're clubbing do you?" Keiichi asked.

"Oh, no, not at all," Ame said. "We're both allergic to smoke, so cigarettes and joints are out of the question."

"And I learned my lesson with alcohol when I was a kid," Kouri confirmed.

"It was so funny," Ame grinned. "She got into our dad's drink once and was sick for days afterwards."

"Bleh…" Kouri pouted, still holding Kamui.

Kamui blinked at the two girls. Kouri and Ame continued telling Keiichi about their plans, how it was a pity that he and Kamui couldn't join them. By the time Kouri finally let Kamui go, the bell had rung. Lunch was over and none of them had had a bite to eat.

"Wow," Kouri said. "Time flies when you're having fun."

"Yeah," Ame agreed.

"Ano…Shinzui-sempai? Rokugatsu-sempai?" Kamui asked.

"Nani?" the girls asked in unison.

"I can't go to class like this," Kamui said.

"Why not?" Kouri asked.

"These pants are really tight!"

"That's kinda the point, you know," Ame said.

"Will I even be able to sit down in these?" Kamui asked.

"Maybe," Kouri said. "They're tight, but they're designed to be comfortable."

"The bell's going to ring in a couple minutes," Ame said. "We have to get to our literature class. See you, Shirou-kun!"

With that, Ame headed off. Kouri said good-bye to both Kamui and Keiichi before running to catch up with her sister. Kamui blinked and then gave an exasperated sigh. He picked up his untouched lunch and headed to class, with Keiichi not far behind him. The smaller boy was so busy trying to think up an excuse for his wardrobe, he didn't realize when he came into the classroom. At least until he felt twenty-five pairs of eyes fixate on him.

"Oh, god!" Kamui exclaimed. He turned red as a tomato and went over to his desk as quickly as possible. Sitting down, he refused to look anyone in the eye. He couldn't wait until classes were over and he could leave.

* * *

Sixth period came and went. Johnny eventually relented and gave Kamui back his uniform, which Kamui accepted with a huge sigh of relief. The last thing any of them wanted was for Keiichi's mother to think he was a slut.

After the last class let out, Keiichi led Kamui to the bus stop that would take them off campus over to Ikebukuro, where Keiichi lived. On their way to the bus stop, they ran into Yuzuriha, who was going over to one of the many ice cream parlors on the CLAMP campus. She made sure to tell Kamui to have fun and said that she would check in with Sorata for him. Then the girl, along with her inugami, Inuki, headed off. Kamui had to stifle a laugh. He knew that Inuki followed Yuzuriha everywhere, but the thought of the inugami sitting through school was quite funny.

The two boys eventually got to the bus stop. Keiichi insisted on stopping at the Dukylon Café for a snack. He got them each a sweet roll for the wait for the bus, along with a bottle of Ramune to wash it down with. Kamui had to admit that the rolls were delicious. He thanked Keiichi for treating him and inwardly vowed to pay the taller boy back for his generosity.

By the time the bus had arrived and taken them to Ikebukuro, the sun was beginning to set. Keiichi led Kamui through the crowds at the station to the streets, where it was just as busy and just as dark. Keeping an eye on the taller boy, Kamui followed Keiichi for a few blocks until they were in the shadows of the monstrous Sunshine 60 building. The blonde boy stopped at a gate and opened it.

"Here we are!" he grinned. "This is my house; right by Sunshine 60!"

Kamui nodded, still following Keiichi as they went to the door. Keiichi opened the door and the both of them stepped inside, taking their shoes off after doing so. Almost immediately, a middle aged woman with a smile on her face, happy brown eyes and graying blonde hair came out of the kitchen. Kamui's jaw nearly dropped when he saw just how much Keiichi resembled his mother.

"Ah, Keiichi!" Segawa-san said. "You're home! And this must be Kamui!" (3)

"Yup!" Keiichi grinned. "This is Shirou Kamui, 'Kaa-san!"

"Pleased to meet you," Kamui said, bowing.

"Come in, come in!" the woman said, smiling. "Dinner is just about ready, so please! Make yourself at home! We're having Korean barbeque tonight!"

"Yay!" Keiichi cheered. He turned to Kamui and beamed at him. "Do you like Korean barbeque, Shirou-kun?"

"Ano…" Kamui hesitated; Keiichi and his mother were smiling at him with eerily identical grins. "Y-yes."

Keiichi led Kamui over to his room, where the two of them settled on studying for their upcoming math quiz. About twenty minutes later, Keiichi's mother called them to the dining room for dinner. Keiichi bounded through the halls, with Kamui following (though Kamui was not bounding, of course). As soon as they reached the kitchen, the boys inhaled the scent of sirloin steak which hung in the air.

"I decided to go all-out for our guest!" Segawa-san said, beaming. "Help yourself, Kamui! Or do you prefer 'Shirou-kun'?"

Kamui blushed and mumbled that his given name was fine. Keiichi grinned at Kamui as the two of them ate. Keiichi's mother grilled a few of the steaks for a few minutes and then got up, taking the steaks into another room. Kamui watched with a slight confused look.

"She's taking it to 'Tou-san," Keiichi said, quietly.

"Oh? He can't join us?" Kamui asked. "Work?"

Keiichi looked momentarily pained. "No. He…he died. In the Nagano earthquake."

"Wha—!" Kamui whispered. He was shocked. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's okay," Keiichi said, giving Kamui a reassuring smile. "My mother and I are getting along alright for now."

"But…he was your father…" Kamui said. He felt some sympathy for Keiichi. He had never known his father, so he knew what it was like not having a father around.

"It's not your fault, Kamui."

Kamui looked like he wanted to protest for a moment. He did feel at fault, for a very good reason. He knew what had caused the Nagano earthquake that had killed Keiichi's father. But Keiichi didn't look as though he wanted to talk further about earthquakes, so the violet-eyed boy dropped the subject.

After dinner, Kamui and Keiichi studied for a little while longer before the taller boy decided that Kamui should head home soon, as it was getting late. Keiichi offered to walk to the station with Kamui; an offer that the other boy jumped at the opportunity to accept. The two of them headed out.

"Be safe, you two!" Keiichi's mother shouted out the window. "Come back anytime, Kamui!"

"Thank you for having me!" Kamui called back.

"It was fun having you over, Kamui," Keiichi smiled. "I do hope we can do it again sometime!"

"I think I'd like that."

"So, anyway," Keiichi continued. "I see you hanging around with a couple other kids before school. You know, that boy without a uniform and those two girls. Are they your cousins?"

"Uh…no," Kamui said, inwardly wincing at the thought of being related to Sorata.

"What? Are they your siblings, then?"

Kamui momentarily thought of what it would have been like growing up with the boisterous Sorata and the equally bouncy Yuzuriha. He suppressed a shudder. The icy Arashi, on the other hand, wouldn't have been a bad sister, he thought. Then he realized that Keiichi was still waiting for an answer.

"Er…no, they're not my siblings."

"Then, they must be your friends?" Keiichi guessed, getting a tad confused.

"I…don't know," Kamui said. "Are they?"

"Well, you hang out with them without being related, right?" Keiichi asked. "And you seem to enjoy their company. So, they would be your friends, right?"

"I…I guess so," Kamui said, pondering on this new speculation.

"You know," Keiichi continued as they stepped towards into the station. "I'd like that."

"Huh?"

"To be friends. You and me!" Keiichi grinned.

Kamui thought about that prospect. A small, soft smile spread over his lips. He kind of liked the idea of being friends with Keiichi. Before he could answer to Keiichi, tremors began beneath them. The shaking grew stronger and the traffic lights above them began to swing. People around them screamed as windows from nearby shattered and fell around them. Keiichi grabbed Kamui, pulling him close to protect him.

_It just like at Nagano!_ Kamui realized.

A Dragon of Earth, one of the Seven Angels, must be attacking one of Tokyo's protective kekkai. Kamui broke away from Keiichi. The taller boy tried to grab at Kamui, but the other boy was quick.

"I'll be fine!" Kamui said, pausing in the crowd to turn to Keiichi. "You go home and make sure your mother's okay!"

Kamui pushed his way through the crowd. Keiichi tried desperately to follow, but Kamui soon disappeared among all the screaming people.

"KAMUI!" Keiichi shouted.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **_Yeah, yeah. You all knew it was coming. I (Kouri) ended this chapter in a cliffhanger, mostly because it's past midnight and I'm fuckin' tired. I swear, my insomnia is caused by muses and cousins who insist that I finish writing. ((glares pointedly at Ame)) But yes, there is a point for starting here next chapter, so be nice. _

(1) She's the art club president from the manga and anime CLAMP School Detectives; we never could find her name anywhere we looked so we just came up with something. If anyone knows the name, feel free to tell us so we can make corrections if necessary.

(2) Ame calls Kouri "Kouri-nee" when she's excited. It's basically saying "older sister Kouri."

(3) We're using Segawa-san to address Keiichi's mother because we can't figure out a better way to address her. And because Kouri is currently hyped up on tea and valium. Also, we have a theory that Keiichi's mother is American. And because Ame was in Scotland while Kouri was writing most of this chapter, we couldn't exactly call each other up to have conversations over what Keiichi's mom should be named.

_**Note from Kouri:** I would like to let you know, dear readers, that while we have created new female characters based on ourselves, neither of them are Mary-Sues. At least, we hope they aren't. We have no intention of ever pairing ourselves with canon characters, give ourselves outrageous powers that would affect the End of the World, or make ourselves "drop-dead gorgeous goddesses." We would gladly shoot ourselves first. Hell, we'll let you pull the trigger if our characters turn out as Mary-Sues._

_**Note from Ame:** We like it when you review. We don't mind helpful critizism or comments about our grammar or spelling. Those are nice and help us to continue to become better writers. However we do _not_ like being flamed. It makes us either laugh or pisses us off. All flames will be used to roast marshmellows and said marshmellows will be rubbed into said flamers hair. _


End file.
